Cyborneer's quest for australium
by DorpHolster
Summary: Shurmn's 1337 character's shooting as high as possible in this one.


One day cyborneer was there and he said "boi i suer need to get that ASTRAILIEM"

He was gaaay for establium. Seriously.

His sidekicks was there too. It was

Cyborheavy (1337 nickname is crossbar-carl, C-Bar for short)

Stylx

Aluopplayer

And Barack Obama

THEY WAS IN THERE TREECLUBHOUSE

"okay c-bar lay down the fuckin' planz 4 tha day" said cybornerd wering sunglasses

"you got it baws" say crossbow-cart and he got the plans and there was a map and junk on it i don't fuckin know it was treasure map okay?

"so heres where we fuckin gotta get to thats where the austreiulan IS" laffd cyberneer and jhe pointed to stilx and said 2wot do u have to add 2 this fatboy?"

And stilks throw down his candy bar but put the wrapper in the trash and said "i am a guy o few words but this plan is fuckin homosexual yo."

Then ciborneer got a tree branch from the window and beat the fuck outta stylkz.

"we can't fuckin' just stand by and let these Syrian basterz lawnch rocksets man they's gonna blast us the amierican guvverment must take ACTION" said obama

"ill teach u to fuckin question my unquestioned dominance ylittle brat punk dweeb u." Said kyborneer as he continued to beat the shit outta stilcks "c-bar get me a fuckin beer i gotta nearly kill this guy"

"HNNGG ARRGHH UEARAEAGH PLEEZ STO PCIBERNER I AM SORRY UR PLAN IS GOOD" cride stilcks but cyborner gave him a wedgie and he cried louder"

Crossbar carl came back with the beer and put it with cyborneerz other beers. Cyborneer had 41.6 beers.

CHAPTER 2 THEY LOOK FOR THE TREASURE

They all jumped over a fuckin water pump that they coulda had a drink outta in the desert and now they were thirsty because had been in desert for hours n hours man.

"i am soo fuckin thirsty" said c-bar carl.

"SHUT UR SHIT KIDDO" said sybernier.

"i will now fucking reform this group u horrible manners person" said crossbar-carl. Then crossbar-carl took off his fake jacket and removed his fake robot arm revealing that he had an actual arm and then he got a marker pen and scribbled "crossbar carl" offa his name tag and wrote "Coastguard Kyle" on it.

"so ur the fuckin evil coastguard kyle i herd so much about" said cyborner "get 'em boys"

"NOHT SOO FAST" laffd kyle "stilcks if you join my team you can have all the cake you want, and if you join, obama, I'll see to it that the Syrian forces are efficiently neutralized as a threat."

"rock on" said obama and he got a coastguard kyle team jacket

"okay" said stilkz between mouthfuls of inexpensive chocolate.

"gopd damnit i knew u would all BITRAY ME" said cyborneer "BEACUSE YOU AR EVIL!"

"no we are the awesome coastguards of justice and you are evil and australium is gay and i left napalm in ur letterbox u fag." Laffed kyle.

"God damnit yes this is reason enuff 2 turn evil i am now big time villain" said cyborneer. And then cyborner slided down the beach while playing dat piano and got to a new garage and he put out a poster looking for evil teammates to overcome his old team of now-coastguard-assholes.

Then people turned up.

It was...

Nightmare medic (creeyeated by xho[]

Bill turnbull

Froitz

And KEAGER.

"okay new team we must fuckin avenge my lifes work, like." Said cyborneer "herez our positions man, nightmare u go out there and wrek shit, froitz u do yer spy thing, bill turnbull you report how successfull it goes and keager u do hospital stuff"

"Sounds like a sehr gut, plan faggit" said keager

"Are you fucking kidding me? YOR MAKIN-A-ME REPAWRT?" screeemd bill turnbull so loud his voice was funny "I AM THE ULTIMATE BBC PRESENTING KILLING MACHINE, I SHOULD BE DOING NIGHTCLUB FAGGOTS JOB"

"U wot mate?" said nightmar britishey "U wonna get shanked like, init blad?"

"I will fucking strike ye down vile bitchtard gay ass punk loser i'll fucking teach you to try and overcome bill turnbull. Ur fucking DIED. I can beat touhou 11 on fuckin hard-ass-bullets-dodgin' mode. U don't wanna fuck with meee."

"Check out dese punkz jelllus o da fritzmeister ha-HAAAH" laffd fritz

"can it fripz or ur as ded as he iz" snappd bill turnbull

"geeee. yikes! Im sory bill turnbull! Plez forgiv me really i am very sory." Said friups who was terrifyd of bill turbull.

Then they was at the battlefield.

"okay guys letz get 'em" chuckled cyborneer.

Then the standoff happened but fript said "I will get sneaky and go behind the villainz"

And then they were there.

"okay c-bar, itz tiem to PAY" said carbineer to kyle.

"not on my watch i thiank not lol." Said kyle who killed nightmare medic and then found fripz who was being sneaky. "now to kill friyz as wELL as nightclub medic too!"

But keager went "HAHAHA NOW TO DO HOSPITAL STUFF" and keager threw ALL HIS HOSPITAL STUFF at friutz to kill him because he loved friztz dearly like a famley member and was gay and wanted tokill him to save him from the worsererererer fate. Then the hospital stuff was everywhere and kyle picked one up and through it at keager and keager died and now it was just cyborneer and...Bill turnbull!

"okay losers, it's bill turnbull time." And bill turnbull got his clipboard and threw it like a ninja star and it cut barack obamas head off. "eek" said obama.

Then stilcks put down his bucket of cake and runnd as fast as he cud at bill turnbull but bill turnbull ripped his shirt off and he was wearing a ammo belt but instead of bullets it was magnets and he threw the magnets at stulcks who got hurt really badly.

"argh not magnets i am dirt wen it comes too those thingys!" cried stilcks.

"okay if u don't like magnets how about THIIIISSSSSSSS!" said bill turnbull as he reached in his back pocket and got out a photograph of a cake being thrown in the trashcan. "AARRRGHHHHHHHH" said stiyx as the horror takes hold o him.

Then bill turnbull punched stilckz so hard he exploded into a bloody mess so bloody that it don't got blood mate.

"HAHAHAHA! WE ARE SOOO GONNA WIN" laughed cyborneer as bill turnbull walked at coastguard kyle.

"so whatz it tuh be PUNK?" said bill turnbull to kyle.

Coastguard kyle then told bill turnbull that his real first name was BRON.

"whoa thats kinda cool" said bill turnbull. And then bill turnbull defected 2 coastguard kyle's side.

"HNNNGH U WILL PAY" said cyborneer as bill turnbull and coastguard kyle put cyborneer in the bin and cybornes died in the bin and nobody will miss him he was a fag y'know

Then they were friends but they went

And coastguard kyle

Pushed bill turnbull down the stairs and ran away laughing

The end


End file.
